Learning to Fly
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Without planes she believed she could fly...but just incase she happened to fall he would be sure to catch her. OwenxIzzy


Learning to Fly

Wow... we are really in short supply of IzzyxOwen fics here. What a shame... It's such a cute pairing! Oh well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Up on top of the high cliff of the Wawanakwa Island Izzy stood looking down at the dark blue waters. The waves lapped gently against the cliffs rocks down below, making soft crushing noises as they collided gently. She could still remember the incredible jump her and the other campers had to go through for their first challenge. It had been crazy, dangerous, insanity just on the borderline of suicidal! Izzy had thought it was the coolest thing ever!

She looked up from the ocean to gaze out wistfully at the light orange and slightly pinkish afternoon sky as a small flock of birds flew gracefully by. Izzy frowned,

"Izzy should have flapped." She muttered to herself irritably.

She had always believed that if she could gain the perfect amount of elevation and flap her arms hard enough she too could fly just like a bird if only for a moment.

A light wind blew lightly pushing the young girls red locks back softly. A smile slowly began to grow against her face so wide that it seemed to almost threaten to split the young girls face apart. She raised her arms up at her sides as she stepped closer to the cliffs edge.

She had done it before.

The wind blew slightly harder, as though trying to push her back but she continued on.

She could do it again.

She brought her foot up to hover lightly over thin air. Her large smile now a twisted grin, her eyes held a look of determination.

And this time she would do it _right_.

She closed her eyes,

"Here, goes…!" She said quietly but excitedly.

And she tilted forward but didn't get far before she felt a large pair of hands grip her tightly from the waist.

Her green eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips as she quickly turned her head to find none other than Owen with a slightly nervous and panicked look on his features.

"Don't worry Izzy! I got ya!" And with no effort whatsoever he easily lifted the red head and brought her back safely away from the cliff's edge.

Izzy glowered "Owen what are you doing!? Can't you see Izzy's trying to learn how to fly!?"

Owen blinked before setting the young girl back down on the ground now at a safe distance away from the cliff.

"You're trying to learn how to fly?" He asked raising a hand to rub nervously behind his thick neck, raising a brow slightly out of confusion.

Izzy placed her hands on her hips giving Owen an even glare before nodding and saying,

"That's right, Izzy was going to jump of the cliff and flap her arms like crazy so that she could get a good grip on the air current and fly, just like a bird!" she finished with a proud smile on her face.

Raising his shoulders up slightly he asked, "Why would you wanna know how to fly?"

Izzy beamed happily, "It's _always_ been Izzy's dream to fly!"

Still confused he said, "But I thought you hated flying?"

She nodded, "Izzy is deathly afraid of planes." She admitted with a grave tone, "But Izzy is not afraid of flying herself! See if Izzy could master the art of flying she would be the one in control! Izzy would be able to fly as high or as low as she wanted without the fear of falling because she would simply have to flap her arms! Just like a bird, look!" She cried pointing skyward toward a group of birds passing by over head.

Owen squinted with his hand brought up to shield the sun from his eyes watching as the birds passed by before asking, "Is it really that simple? All you gotta do is flap your arms?"

Izzy grinned tapping her finger all knowingly against her head. "It's perfectly logical! If a bird can do it why not Izzy!?"

He looked to her then, his expression slightly awed beginning to believe the young girls hype, "But how come you never flew before?"

"Izzy just needs a good high up start! Then she can fly no problem!"

"That's why you were going to jump of the cliff!" Owen yelled catching on.

Izzy laughed nodding her head, "Yup, you got it!"

Owen grinned, but then thinking about it quickly asked, "But what if you don't make it?"

Izzy blinked "Wha?" was all she said.

Raising a brow before nervously rubbing behind his neck again he asked, "What if you fall?"

Izzy smirked placing her hands back confidently on her hips, "Don't worry Owen, Izzy won't fall! But if something does go wrong, Izzy will just land in the water!"

Owen shuddered slightly remembering the first time they had to jump from the dreaded cliff that was one experience he definitely didn't want to go through again. Not to mention the sharks!!! Darn that Chris and his insane challenges!!

"Okay Owen here I go!" Cried Izzy excitedly bringing Owen out of his thoughts.

Hands back out at her sides she stood again at the cliffs edge legs braced ready to jump her insane grin back in place.

"Izzy no!" Cried the large boy rushing toward the red head this time falling to his knees wrapping his thick arms around her waist effectively keeping her in place.

Izzy looked down to the (in her opinion) overly dramatic boy before placing her hands once again on her hips, ignoring the light fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Owen what are you doing!? Izzy wants to jump now!"

"Don't do it Izzy its way to dangerous!!"

Her frown deepened, "I'll be fine! _Let go_ Owen!!"

"Please don't do it Izzy! I'll do it, I'll help you fly!"

Izzy blinked looking down at the pleading boy "Owen will help Izzy fly? How?"

"All you need is a good amount of leverage right!? How about I just give you a lift!?"

Again she blinked "A wha-?"

"Yeah, sure! I can lift you up into the air myself that way if you don't make it I could catch your fall! And best of all no sharks!" Owen smiled proud of his Idea.

Izzy furrowed her brow "But I wanna-"

But it didn't matter what she wanted because it was then that Owen quickly grabbed the smaller girl by the hips lifting her up a few feet he backed away safely from the cliff again before thrusting her easily high into the air!

And she screamed, in both fear and surprise! She was high above the ground, the hard dirt ground and not the cool and more safer water! She was not in control here! Owen was, because it was his sole responsibility to seeing she didn't hit the ground in what was sure to be a loud and messy landing. She fell backwards flailing her arms wildly screaming bloody murder as she came back to the ground fast, she closed her eyes expecting the worst only to fall roughly against Owens cushy chest!

She had fallen in his arms in a way that resembled someone cradling a baby, before being thrown up once again without warning.

"OWEN!!!" She screamed as she was flung once again into the sky.

Her slim body twisted lightly in the air as her wide green eyes took in a quick view of the island, the sky, the clouds, and the birds.

Wait birds!? Before descending again she watched them fly gracefully by with no cares and no boundaries the world stretched before them. And that's when she heard his voice,

"Flap Izzy! Flap your arms so you can fly!!"

Her arms were out at her sides but she made no move to flap, she was still too overwhelmed as she fell crashing once again against Owens chest.

He grunted backing up a few steps because of the impact but he used it to his advantage, spinning easily on his heel and using the force to throw her up once again even higher than the first two times!

With the third attempt she was ready as soon as she was high enough she stretched her arms out to steady herself in the air her tongue out in slight concentration. She began to flap, and flap like crazy!

Over the trees, over the campgrounds, high above the island and seemingly above the clouds themselves she rose… before falling back quickly to the ground.

She closed her eyes (after all having the ground coming back quickly toward you _was_ pretty intimidating!) but she did not scream, she knew now that he was waiting anxiously. He wouldn't allow her to fall.

Catching her again in his strong arms he threw her up a fourth time with just as easy effort as the first three times.

Again she swung her arms out to flap madly her legs stretched out behind her. Her green eyes widened as she found herself higher than before, the island now far below her she stared out at the horizon stretched out before her. The world was left behind and, for the moment, forgotten as she took in the beautiful orangish pink sky, the never ending scenery of light puffy clouds that she was sure if she could get just a few inches higher she could touch…Wisps of her red hair, that had become loose, floated gracefully before her vision. The wind blew hard and as she flapped she could have sworn she soared… for just a moment. It was… terrifying, yet bracing, daunting, yet liberating, fascinating, yet frightening, it was everything she thought it would be!

It was amazing!

…It was over far too soon…

When Owen caught her in his arms again he did not throw her up a fifth time and, feeling as though all the breath had been knocked out of her, she couldn't find it in her to ask him to. Instead they just stared at one another. He held her securely and easily with one arm folded under her bottom and holding her bent knees close to his stomach. His other hand griped lightly at one of her wrists, as her hands were placed firmly against his shoulders.

Izzy stared at Owen her green eyes wide and her breathing slightly unsteady, though not for fear but from adrenaline her red hair fell prettily in wisps before her vision. Owen stared back with a slightly surprised expression before his face broke out into a wide smile,

"Izzy you _flew_!!" He said happily.

And she blinked trying to regain some of the reality she feels she may have lost before slowly a grin began to form on her face.

"I…I did, didn't I!?" she exclaimed happily.

"It was _awesome_!!!" he cried out joyously.

And when her grin had reached its max she began to laugh. And he laughed right along with her.

And they had no idea how long they laughed but soon their stomachs began to hurt and tears began to pool at their eyes. And it seemed like forever before they finally began to calm down. And without even giving it much thought she leaned down and pressed her smiling lips gently against his. Effectively silencing them both.

Owens eyes widened from the unexpected action and by the time she pulled back he had a slight dazed expression on his face and his cheeks were slightly pink. And she giggled before bringing her hand up to flick his nose lightly.

"Thanks for catching Izzy." She said softly, sweetly making Owen blush harder.

"N-no problem Izzy!" He said quickly almost nervously.

And they smiled at one another until, from down below, Chefs voice called out.

"LUNCH TIME MAGGOTS!!!"

And just like that the moment was lost. Owen released the girl with a happy,

"Alright! Food!"

Izzy fell to the ground landing hard on her butt with an ungrateful "Oofff!"

She looked up to glare at Owen but he was already quickly making his way down the mountain.

Still glaring after the large boy she stood shakily to her feet. After her flight it felt almost unreal to stand up on her own. She was about to follow after where Owen had run of too before another gust of wind blew in against her. Turning her attention back to the cliff she looked out again to the view the Island presented. It was _much_ more better with a bird's eye view. When the wind blew again she stretched her arms out once more to her sides. Imagining that she was once again up there soaring against the wind…

"Hey Izzy!"

She quickly turned her head to find Owen with an anxious look on his face huffing and puffing as he jogged in place asking,

"What's the holdup!? It's lunch time, let's go!!"

She stared slightly surprised he had come back for her before a gentle and knowing smile graced her features.

Then blinking rapidly she looked up past Owen before yelling with a horrified face,

"Omygod!! What the heck is that thing!!??"

"What where!?" Cried Owen in shock turning to find…nothing.

Then a flash of red and green passed quickly by him before calling out happily,

"Haha! Monkey's always look!! Last one back at camps a rotten egg!!"

It was Owens turn to blink, before quickly regaining his composure and making his way quickly to follow the crazy girl yelling,

"Hey come on Izzy! No fair!! You cheated!"

Their cries and laughter could be heard a mile away.

~Fin~

I love IzzyxOwen but after reading 'Thousand Island mixed with Greek' by nikki-kun05 I kinda like the IzzyxNoah pairing to! Maybe sometime I'll make a story with that pairing. Anywho I love reviews!

Peace-)AR


End file.
